


[S] Dad: Be In The Zone

by gooberAscendant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dad Zone, Gen, Hell Orbs, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in the DAD ZONE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[S] Dad: Be In The Zone




End file.
